


Kiss me, Kill me (My murderer sleeps beside me at night and kisses me when I wake)

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Series: Ectober 2020 [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cancer, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectoplasm, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: Valerie hasn't been feeling well lately. At first, she thought she was pregnant, but a quick trip to the hospital reveals a dark truth.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Series: Ectober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Kiss me, Kill me (My murderer sleeps beside me at night and kisses me when I wake)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit behind on my Ectober fics. Apologies. I may extend this at a later time, perhaps with reactions from friends and family when they hear the news. Or an epilogue. We'll see.

Valerie huffed and flipped through the book she had brought with her. She hadn't been feeling well for a week now, and had scheduled an appointment with her doctor to see what was going on.

A soft ping had her digging her phone out of her purse to read a text from Danny. 

_'Still at the hospital?'_

_'Yeah. I'm bored.'_

_'Didn't you take a book?'_

_'The plot is terrible, and the prose is weak.'_

_'Try making up stories about the people around you.'_

_'???'_

_'That's what I do when nights are slow.'_

__Valerie put her phone away and glanced around the room. There was a man with a cast on his leg, a woman huddled under a blanket and sneezing into a cloth, and two fathers bickering with their child in one corner over whether unicorns were superior to dinosaurs._ _

__She smiled at them and wondered if she and Danny would be like that one day with their own children._ _

__During the next fifteen minutes, she decided that the man had broken his leg while falling from a balcony after assassinating a politician, and that the woman was an architect who wanted to move to France._ _

__"Valerie Grey?"_ _

__Valerie took a deep breath and followed the man out of the waiting room._ _

__*_ _

__"So, what have you been experiencing?"_ _

__"I've been throwing up for a week. I nearly fainted one day going up the stairs, and I haven't had much of an appetite."_ _

__"Hmm." Doctor Tresswell glanced down at the papers in her hands. "Are you sexually active?"_ _

__"You think I'm pregnant?" Valerie asked._ _

__"It's possible. When did you last menstruate?"_ _

__"It was-" Valerie furrowed her brows and combed through her memories. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had had to send Danny on a chocolate run._ _

__"I thought so. We'll run some tests and get back to you."_ _

__*_ _

__Valerie paced back and forth as she waited for Danny to get home. What would he say? Were they even ready to be parents? Valerie sat down on the sofa and pulled her legs up to her chest. If she was pregnant, would the baby have Danny's powers? Or just a few ghostly attributes, like causing electronics to malfunction when they got upset? Heaving a sigh, she went to the kitchen to make some tea. There was no point in worrying about something that could very likely just be a flu._ _

__*_ _

__It wasn't a flu._ _

__Valerie slowly lowered the phone as Doctor Tresswell spouted apologies._ _

__She had cancer. A new kind of cancer that had the doctors worried. They wanted her to stay at the hospital for a few days so they could run some more tests and keep her under observation._ _

__*_ _

__Danny had been extremely concerned and upset, but optimistic._ _

__"You've only been feeling sick for a week or so, right? That means it's early enough that they can stop it. Right?"_ _

__Valerie grabbed his hand and squeezed as they walked into the hospital. She felt like he was trying to convince himself that she would be all right._ _

__"I'm the Red Huntress. You think that after everything I've been through a little cancer is going to take me out?"_ _

__*_ _

__"I've never seen anything like this." Doctor Hart said as he flipped through the pages in front of him._ _

__Valerie had held her tongue while various doctors poked and injected and scraped her for days. She could keep her silence for a little bit longer. That didn't mean she didn't want to snap at him to hurry up, though._ _

__Doctor Hart passed her an image of her insides. It showed a pink pile of mush that meant nothing to her. He reached around and tapped his pen to the left of the picture. Valerie squinted at the picture. There were tiny green patches there that seemed to be glowing. Upon closer inspection, tendrils of green were spiraling out from the patches, leading to blood veins._ _

__"What is this?" she whispered._ _

__"We believe that you have some kind of disease caused by repeated contact with ectoplasm."_ _

__Twenty years ago no doctor who wanted to keep their license would have suggested such a thing. Because everyone knew that ghosts weren't real. But now the Fentons were the leading experts on all things ghostly, and it wasn't unusual to see doctors treating people for ectoblasts and the like._ _

__Beside her Danny had stilled. She glanced over at him to see his mouth agape and his eyes glassy. Valerie grabbed his arm and shook him._ _

__"This isn't your fault." she hissed._ _

__"But it is." he said. "I gave you cancer, Val. I-I should have known growing up around ectoplasm changed me too much. The portal just made things worse. You're going to-it's all my fault-"_ _

__Valerie reached over and pulled him into a hug, effectively cutting off his ramblings. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of explaining this to her father._ _

__"We'll have to bring in experts on ectoplasm related illnesses since we're not equipped to deal with this." Doctor Hart said as he stared out the window to give them as much privacy as he could. "I suggest you both go home and rest."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at half three this morning and thought, "Memba' that one Spiderman comic? The one where Peter's semen gives his wife cancer, from the radioactive spider venom? Write that, but with Danny." and then I fell asleep trying to imagine what kind of STDs ghosts can get/give.  
> Be thankful that you don't live in my brain, for these are the thoughts that plague me in the hours between dusk and dawn.


End file.
